The Meeting Of The Minds
by Lone The Dark Hearted Wolf
Summary: it is just like all the other Humphrey leaves except he can't seem to get away so he goes back One-shot


This has been duplicated so many times it feels unnatural that I don't do this it is another one where Humphrey leaves but with my twist on it.

Humphrey was Heartbroken at the marriage he left and wasn't going to come back he jumped over the border and just ran he was running and he kept going even as heard the joyous yelling of the wolves he did not want and did not stop he was not angry but he felt betrayed by Kate

As he was running he crashed into a human who was bleeding from a bite mark on his neck

Help me please said the human

Humphrey with the soft heart he had he picked up the human and was walking back when three wolves from the eastern pack jumped out with Winston and tony who growled at him.

Can you help me? Humphrey asked

Why should we said Winston

Because this kid is hurt

You bring my daughter back then not show up to the wedding and she tells me you raped her

The human stirred and said

If you believe her then you are an idiot I know you all Winston Tony

The eyes showed the surprise that they had the human knew their names

Take him to the den and keep an eye on him Humphrey you are staying with him

**Two days later**

The human was feeling better his wound healed and he was talking he started to workout doing pushups and sit ups finally Winston and tony came in so did Garth he jumped at Humphrey only to get punched by the human

You don't get it do you I am just as strong I can probably throw you out of this den if need be. So calm down

Alright if I remember you have questions for me.

Yes we do wait you can understand me.

Yes I can I'm smarter than a lot of other humans who don't use their whole brain I use 100% so I can understand you. Next question

Why do you say my daughters lying?

Well if you did not know I have information that is saying that he couldn't have raped her and I know that Humphrey one is too scared to do anything like especially rape someone. She is angry at him for not being at the wedding and she should get a stern talking to.

At this point Kate walked in as the human finished.

And saw that Garth was angry but not at Humphrey at her Winston looked disappointed and the human looked neutral Humphrey was in disbelief and Tony was just being Tony with the look that was angry/ neutral

What is going on?

The human was the first to answer

You lied to your father about Humphrey and don't you dare lie because I can see lies in your eyes.

Okay so I lied big deal he was the only one I really-

Loved well that is ruined thanks to you

Well what do I care about it he is just-

Finish that sentence and get knocked out because I'm not afraid to hit a girl wolf and eve I know you are hearing every word so-

He ducks under and Eve crashes into Humphrey and starts to choke him Alec picks her up and slaps her

Calm your tits Jesus you are going to kill or get killed by doing these things.

Alec saw that his whole arm was torn to shreds it hurt like hell though he managed to calm Eve down enough to tell her everything making her realize that he was telling the truth was another matter but that is something to tell in another time.

Guys I have to go

Wait!

What asked the human?

What is your name?

My name is Lone.

That is a weird name.

I know but it is the name that was given to me now I have a mission I have to do alone you may meet me again but for now Winston I thank you for your hospitality and Humphrey Lilly is single.

Making Humphrey look at him funny

Alec started to laugh and said

Dude really you two have more in common then Kate and you beside your ice blue will compliment her lavender eyes quite nicely.

See ya oh wait Garth if Kate ever gets out of line just howl.

Okay see ya bro.

Alec then took off sprinting and jumped but he felt his right buckle and fell flat on his face.

Damnit Alec got so angry that he started to grow his leg and arm healed quick Alec calmed down and said you may see me one day but I may not be the same person you met

They did not see him ever again. Though they met a lone wolf named Alec who then left to go to Idaho. Humphrey hooked up with Lilly and they are now happily married with three pups.

Kate and Garth were somewhat happy and they now have two pups and Kate and Garth are now the head Alpha's. Lone was turned into a wolf after completing his mission and saving the world he then went back to the western pack only to leave because he had another mission to do in Idaho. But what they did not know Alec was Lone they thought he was crazy so he went to Idaho and never went back to that western pack ever again see ya.

**If this story confuses you because it does me Pm me the part and I will fix it also if you like it why not favorite it to read any time thank to all of the bro's that like my stories and finally here comes the brofist**

***BROFIST***


End file.
